The president is my lover
by kittiekaty
Summary: Ritsu got a new job at a company, whose president is the famous and successful Takano...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: First day at the new company**

It was morning. I was still heavily sleeping but thanks to my alarm clock I unwillingly had to wake up. I sat up on the bed and reached out for my mobile phone. I checked the time and turned off the alarm clock. It was 6 am. It was the highest time to get my fat as out of the bed and get ready for the work.

I put the mobile back on the nightstand and stretched out my hands which followed a loud yawn. For me it was unusually early to wake up. But this was my first day at my new company.

After my previous company had to close down due to the economic crisis and other yet unknown reasons, I had to look for another job. But the situation wasn't bright at first and I was thinking about giving up the search. But then one day, I was browsing through the newspaper when I found an advertisement. Firstly I wasn't sure if I should give it a try but after some time of thinking I decided to give it a try. I cannot lose anything if I try, I told myself.

And so I send an email including my CV and other stuff which they were demanding from me. After sending it, the only thing which was left was waiting for their reply.

For my surprise the reply came quite quickly. I firstly hesitated to open the mail, because I thought that my application was more than obviously rejected. After twenty minutes of hesitation I couldn't take it and so just opened the mail. For my big surprise it didn't contain a single word about rejection. It was the complete opposite of what I was expecting. The e-mail contained that they have accepted my application and that they are looking forward to work with me and also some basic info and instructions which I have to follow.

Literally for almost twenty minutes I was just gazing at the computer monitor like I have seen I ghost or something. It was quite a shock for me. On the other hand, I felt really happy inside that I have finally found a job.

...

It was 7 am and I already was standing in front of the company building. I was getting really nervous. But I couldn't let the nervousness to take control over me. And so after taking some deep breaths I stepped in.

When I stepped in the lobby was quite empty. There was nobody except for the receptionist. I came closer to her.

"Hello. How can I help you?" She asked me with a friendly voice.

"My name is Ritsu Onodera. I am the new employee here, so..."

"Ah... you are the new employee?"

"Yes."

"Then please follow me."

I did as she told me. We came up to the elevators and when we were inside she pushed the button on the left side of the cabin.

The elevator stopped on the third floor. The doors have opened and we stepped out. The girl was walking in front of me. I just closely followed her until we reached the door. She knocked.

"Come in."

She opened the door.

"Sorry for my intrusion Sir, but our new employee has just arrived." And she stepped one step back next to me. I felt really nervous. I could clearly feel a lump was stuck in my throat and my heart was beating as a locomotive.

A black haired guy was sitting behind the desk going through some documents. But then he lifted his head and put the papers down on the desk.

"So... you must be Ritsu Onodera, am I right?"

"Yes."

"My name is Takano Masamunem. I am the president of this company." He stood up came up to me and reached out his hands.

"I hope we will get along well."

"I hope that too."

He smiled at me. I don´t really know why, but when he came closer to me I felt my heart starting beating faster and my face was burning up with blush. I tried to keep my poker face and the indifference facade as long as I could but it was almost impossible. And Takano just worsened the situation.

He looked at the receptionist and with a gently gesture he indicated her to leave.

"Now that we are alone, let´s look around here. I will show you the office and introduce you to your new colleagues."

I didn't say anything just bowed my head. He took me around the floor where I will be working and introduce me to my new colleagues. My first impression was quite good. Everybody was friendly and that what I was missing at my previous company. At the end of my little journey around the office Takano demand me to join him for a coffee. I firstly kindly refused it arguing that someone will badmouthing and gossips that I am here just for a day and I already become the president´s favourite. But Takano ensure me that no one will do it because if someone dare to do that he would be heavily punished.

So in the end, I gave in. We went back to his office. Takano went behind his desk, picked up the receiver and push the correct number which connected him directly to the receptionist. "Two cups of coffee, please." "Yes Sir." was the immediate reply. He put down the receiver.

Then he sat down on his chair, leaning against the black, smooth leather material, which was extremely expensive but at the same time really comfortable. I sat down on the chair which was on the opposite side of the desk. I was so nervous that I could clearly feel lump stuck in my throat. My stomach was full of butterflies.

And Takano clearly see that and couldn't help just grinned and chuckled.

"You don´t have to be nervous, Ritsu. I am not going to hurt you or harm you."

"I am not nervous it is just... that this is my first day here and I ... and I..." I began to bumble like I was a total idiot.

"I see. It is normal to be nervous on the first day at a new workplace. I was the same when I begin working here so rest assure Ritsu."

I sign in relief and take a deep breath. In that moment someone was knocking on the door. "Come in" Takano said.

It was the receptionist with our coffees. She put down the platter with the cups and the sugar on the desk and stepped back. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"No and thank you. If there will something I will inform you."

"Yes Sir." She bowed and made her leave.

"Now let´s focus on the job, shall we?" He asked. I just nodded while reaching out for my cup of coffee and took a sip of it.

"I was thinking about your working position and I came to a conclusion that maybe the role of my personal secretary would you fit really well."

I almost spill out my coffee when he said that. "What your personal secretary?" I almost unwillingly yelled at him. "This _is some kind of trap, isn't it? He cannot be serious_ ". These were my first thoughts going through my mind.

"Yes, I was thinking about hiring one anyway. You know, being the company president isn't that easy and great as it looks like on the surface. Everybody thinks that anyone can be the president. But that is not true. Being the head of a well-known and successful company is a huge commitment and responsibility. You are the one who are dealing with your other partners, you are the one who represents the company´s best interests and also you are the one who are responsible for the success and also for the fail of the company. If something goes wrong than the president is the first person in the line who needs to be questioned."

I just quietly sat there, sipping from my coffee. I wouldn't have thought that the status of being the company president will come with such a huge load of responsibility and commitments. In that moment I just realised how amazing Takano was. This company has a huge name in the field of business. And that is all thanks to him. This man, who is sitting on the opposite side of the desk, glaring at me with those black eyes of his, is just amazing. He managed to bring this company to the top level without failing even once.

I drunk my coffee and put the cup back on the plate. Takano did the same.

"That is why a president like me needs to have someone by his side, who will arrange the things so that the things will go accordingly as they were planned. You will be working with me in this office. Your job will consist of planning and arranging meetings with my partners and other companies. Also, you will accompany me during important meetings and business trips. You will become literally my shadow. I know that is will be all new for it. Don´t worry about it. I will show and teach you everything what you will need to know to become a perfect personal secretary."

I was speechless. I was just gazing at him like an idiot. I clearly understand every word which has left his mouth but still, it was something I would not have thought about, not even in my wildest dream. If someone would have thought me that this would happen, I would literally laugh him out, seriously.

I bowed my head. I didn't know what I the heck I should say on this. But for sure, rejecting such a chance would really be a giant and stupid mistake which I cannot afford. Nowadays is really hard to find a normal and really good-paid job. So this opportunity is a golden chance which I cannot let to miss.

"So, what do you think, Ritsu? Are you willing to become my personal secretary and be willing to tolerate someone like me?"

"Yes. I am ready for it. I want to prove to those, who were underestimating me and looking down on me all the time that I am also capable to become someone useful and hard- working like the others."

Takano smiled. "That is the mentality I like to hear and see. I assume then there is just one thing to say. Welcome on the board, Ritsu. I am really looking forward to work with you from now on."

And he stood up and reached out his hand. I automatically stood up as well and shook hands with him. "I am really happy to join this company and I am also looking forward to work with you from now on and of course with the other people here as well."

After shaking our hands as proof of our deal, Takano told me some basic information about tomorrow. I was really looking forward to start working here. Even I know that this work will come up with lot of challenges and obstacles but I hope that I will be able to get through them and do my best.

I was about to leave, when he offered that he will see me off, which was kind of unexpected but I didn't refuse it. It was some kind of nice and felt like a honour to be seen off by the president himself.

And so my first day at my new workplace ended.

...

Stay tuned :D

 **A/N : HI guys. Here I go again. This time with a story based on Takano and Ritsu. This story wasn't planned but I just had to write it down. I hope you will like this story as much as I do already. The best part of it is just awaiting us. Also there will be some characters which are just made-up by me and also have some English names. That is for now. And please do not flame me :D**


	2. unanticipated rescuer

**Chapter 2 : Unanticipated rescuer**

My first day was over. I walked out from the company with mixed feelings. At one hand I was overjoyed that I have a job, albeit on the other hand I am a little unsure about my performance and that if I would be able to get along with the others. But to sum it up it was a really good day after all.

As I was on the way home, my phone rang. I fished out my phone from my pocket. I got a message. I opened it.

" _Hi dude. Long time no see. I am hanging around here for a short while and so I thought that it wouldn't be a bad idea if you and I go for a few drinks. Please, come. I know that you are not the type of person who loves drinking but even so, just a two - three drinks with an old friend wouldn't kill you, would you? I will be waiting at THE SECRET named bar at 8 pm. Please be on time. See you until then. Paul."_

After reading the message I just heavily exhaled and shook my head in disbelief. I don´t really know what to say. He was the last person who I wanted to see or meet. I showed my mobile back into my pocket. Drinking was the last thing I wanted to do, while I have some time before I officially will be working at my new place.

When I got home, I just slammed the door a little louder than it should be appreciated but I didn't give a fuck about it at that moment.

I was so stressed out and nervous that the only thing I was able to think of was a long hot bath. Unluckily my plans were ruined thanks to that idiot. Now that I think about, I haven´t send my reply, yet. And so I again fished out my mobile and texted him.

"Hi Paul it was a long time since I have heard anything about you. Thanks for your invitation. I will be there. You must know that I do not really like drinking or going to bars but for you I will make an exception. Albeit, I have to warn you that if you dare to bring up anything from the past or anything which has something to do with it I will leave immediately. You know the reason really well. And I hope that you will accept my decision. Ritsu."

I read the text all-over before I sent it. I looked at the watch on my wrist it was half past 6. The named bar wasn't so far away. And so I decided to take a bath before going out.

After the bath I dried my hair and went up to my closet. For the meeting I chose black pants with a white leisure shirt. It was just an ordinary drink invitation. So there was no need to overdo it.

I looked at the clock. It said 7 pm. I still had one hour before our appointment. I was already ready. It was 20 min walk to that bar. I put my phone in my pocket, grabbed my wallet with my keys and made my leave.

While heading towards the bar, millions of thoughts have gone through my mind. I began to be nervous but at the same time I knew that I have to keep my calmness and show my indifferent face. Honestly, I do not even understand myself at some point. I have told myself that I do not want to have anything to do with that cheating lying bastard. Yes, someone may ask, why I am portraying him in such a bad way. There is one reason for that. Few years ago, while still attending high school me and him met and become even classmates. At first we were just mere friends. But as the time passed we somehow, I still do not really know how on earth it happened, we slept together. We were totally drunk and almost have zero memories from that NIGHT but what we knew was that we ended up in one bed. Paul as a real "gentleman" said that he will take responsibility and even confessed his feelings for me. And I, as a total brainless idiot at that time I fall for his sweet talking.

At the beginning it did not change a lot of things, thanks to the fact we have spent lot of time together and fooled around from the very beginning. However as our relationship took another step, something has changed. The problem wasn't at my side but on Paul´s side. His behaviour towards me changed drastically. He became more demanding, more pushy and jealous. And that was one of the factors why I was considering the idea with splitting. But as he found out that I wanted to break up with him he became more aggressive and every time when we met it ended up firstly with a huge quarrel. When I thought he might have cooled down, just then he showed his true colours of a fucker and aggressor.

Sometimes he just beat me up and then left for his other lovers. I knew that he was cheating on me, and he even did not hide it. I was totally humiliated. I felt ashamed and heart-broken. I truly have loved him at some point but then the love turned into endless hatred, despise and disgust. But he didn't even care about my emotions anymore. The only thing he was literally using me was for sex, nothing more or less. When I tried to defy against him, he not just beat me up, he even lowered himself on the level of the worst assholes by raping me three times till I wasn't able to fight him.

Just the mere thought of those dreadful moments sent chills down on mine spine and my whole body shivered. It happened years ago and I manage to run away from his tyranny. I immediately moved to this town where I finally found peace until now.

I stopped. I took two or three really deep breaths and exhaled out slowly. I needed to gather myself and concentrate. I cannot fall for his tricks ever again, after revealing his dark side.

I need to keep my guard because he is capable of anything. He will not distant himself of using drugs on me. Never again I will let myself to be fooled around by someone as despicable as him. He thinks that he would be an easy job, but he better forget it.

After some minutes of convincing myself I continued in the walk till I reached the bar. When I stepped in that familiar smell of cigarettes hit me hardly. My whole face wrinkled in disgust. But I have to bear with it no matter what.

Paul wasn't here yet. I arrived 20 minutes earlier. I looked around and chose a seat next to the open window. I sat down and the waitress immediately approached me.

"What can I bring for you Sir?" she nicely asked me.

"A glass of Cola would be fine." She bowed her head and then disappeared behind the counter.

I heavily signed. I don´t really know how could I easily jump on his bait. However If I didn't do that, he will follow me everywhere. And that is something I do not want to happen. I couldn´t wait to be over with this shit.

Ten minutes passed, the waitress already brought me the glass of Cola and then she went to the other customers who wanted to order.

I was indifferently scanning the faces in the bar but there was no one familiar to me. Thank goddess. But then my attention was caught by the opening door. The one who entered the bar was Paul. I just growled at turned my head away.

I do not want him to believe that I was anticipating him to arrive. Paul made his way towards my table and sat down on the opposite side of it. Now I had to face him face to face.

He grinned in satisfaction. He hasn't changed at all.

"Hi Ritsu, long time no see you."

"Hi Paul, the same applies to you."

"Yeah... it has been several years from our last meeting."

"It´s has been some time. By the way what are you doing in this city?"

"Frankly said I was travelling within the country and when I stopped here and founded out that you were living here, so I decided that I wanted to see you again."

I grabbed my glass and sipped from the Cola. My eyebrows were twitching in rage. Millions of questions have appeared. But to keep my poker face I asked him with indifferent voice.

"Who told you where I was leaving. If I am correct that I did not remember that I would have told you where I was moving." I was really curios who betrayed me. I strictly forbid everyone from my family and my other close relatives to tell this asshole about my whereabouts.

"It is a secret. I know that you strictly forbid the others to tell me about your whereabouts but you know that I have some connection here and there and then it wasn't that hard to find you. "

"You bastard, you even manage to find out my phone number. You are really shameless and unscrupulous person."

He just grinned. "Thank you for your praise." Seriously this guy was pissing me off.

"Ok... now that we are here, spill it out what do you want from me?" My voice tune has raised an octave higher.

"Aren´t we a little too impatient, are we?"

"You better spill it out or otherwise I will leave... "

"I have just arrived and you already are making scenes."

"I am not making scenes, I am just demanding an explanation, what did you want from me, you asshole."

"Chill out bro, we have the whole night to discuss and chit-chat." He said.

I gave him a killing glance. "If you think, that I will spend my whole night chit-chatting with you than you are awfully wrong, you dick."

"Why, have you found someone else already? You surprise me. After you left me I was convinced that you will never ever be able to find someone..." he said with a satisfied expression on his damn irritating face. That idiot it seems he is having fun by teasing me.

I cannot let my guard down and have to stay steady and calm.

"It is none of your business if I have someone or not. And I would be grateful if you stay out of my love life for the rest of my life."

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

"But have you already forgotten what has happened several years ago?"

And here we go. The last thing I was willingly to talk about was about that inglorious period of my life. And he like purposely is bringing up this topic.

I turned my head away from him. "How could I forget that? I have trusted you, loved you and what you did? You cheated on me, and what is worse you even raped me ... And you still pretended like it was a normal thing for you..."

I said it with ma voice cracking. It was really hard to speak about it.

He just snorted. "It wasn't rape and you know it, it was just that you were too stubborn and not willing to do as you were told and so I had to punish you."

My eyebrows twitched. My blood was boiling in my veins. "Punish? Don´t make me laugh you jerk. You even know the difference between punishment and rape?"

"Yes I do. Even I admit that maybe I overdid it that time, but still you deserved it."

"What the fuck? I deserved to be raped because I did not want to be your sex slave and slut anymore?!"

While my whole body was trembling and fighting with emotions, Paul just sat there enjoying my misery and embarrassment.

"You hit the nail on its head, Ritsu. Even there was a time I really regret what I have done, but it was already too late to apologise. "

"You regret what you did? Don´t make me laugh. You are a heartless asshole who does not know the term of regret." I said it sarcastically while my body was shaking and boiling with rage.

He just grinned. "Think what you want. I don´t give a fuck about it anymore. I am here not to discuss our past, but just to have a drink with somebody. "

I rolled my eyes. He just doesn´t know where the limits are, it seems. He is even more cynical and cold-hearted than before.

"Excuse me? If I am not wrong then you were the one who brought up the past and not me. So please stop lying, will you?"

Paul just snorted. "Stop imagining things, Ritsu. You started the topic with your love life so I couldn´t resist to tease you. And somehow we ended up in this situation. So..."

He was purposely getting on my nerves. I do not know what his intention is but I have a feeling that he tries to make me lose my composure and make a scene here, which is of curse the last thing I want to happen.

I took and other sip of my cola and took a deep breath. I look at him with a suspicious look. I know that he is capable of anything just to reach his goal and have some fun at the same time. And what could be more entertaining than humiliating your ex-.

For him it must be really fun to tease me but I do not enjoy it not a slightest bit of it. Hence, I have to watch out and do not fall for his game.

For some minutes we didn't speak. The awkward silence was deepening and it made me really nervous and uncomfortable.

Paul was sitting on the opposite side of our table with his usual grin on his face. I just hoped that this whole situation will not end up in a total disaster. But with Paul, you never know what his next step or word will be. It was quite frustrating, honestly speaking.

I was drinking my cola while he was carefully scanning me. At first I did not paid attention to it but after some time, it begins to bug and irritates me.

"By the way, I heard that you finally found a job. Is that so?"

"Yes, it is. Why? Are you surprised?"

"With your SKILLS it must have been an easy task. " And he emphasised the word SKILLS purposely.

My blood was literally boiling and my anger was slowly taking over my rational thinking. He knew more than well, how to piss off someone till that someone loses it completely which could end up in an unpleasant situation.

I tried to ignore that innuendo. But it was almost impossible but luckily I manage to not burst out in a hysterical shout. Albeit, I am on the very end with my patience so he better watch out or I will make a total fuss.

In the end I did not respond on that innuendo. I just pretend that I haven´t heard it. Paul just sat there and grinned at me with that unpleasant gaze.

"Speechless I see so than my assumption was right. Ritsu, and you are accusing me of raping you and cheating on you, while you spread your legs for your boss."

This was the last nail in the coffin. He just crossed the line, which he shouldn't.

"Shut up your son of bitch. Do you know what? I don´t care about what you think about me anymore. It is just useless. I do not even know if it's worthy you to explain that I was hired to my current job like the others, without spreading my legs to anyone. But you will not understand it, obviously. "

While my emotions were taking over and my anger was just about to burst, I did notice an intense gaze on me. It literally was burning a hole in to my back. And so I turned back to see who it was and when my eyes met with the one I was staring, I froze. My skin paled two or three shades. The one who was intensively staring at us was no one than my current boss Takano. I turned back and leaned against the chair. My gaze has become empty like I saw a ghost or something. Paul looked at me suspiciously.

"What has happened Ritsu?"

"Nothing... Anyway, do not dare to speak to me, I am leaving. To avoid any further scenes and humiliation the best option was to get lost. And so I drank the rest of my cola I stood up with the intention of going to the bar to pay my bill. But as I was standing up, Paul stood up as well and grabbed my arm.

"What the hell happened, why the sudden leave, huh?"

I freed my arm from his grip. "You are the last one, I will tell my reasons. And now please allow me to leave before I lost my nerves."

Paul not listening to me grabbed me by both of my arms and pulled into his arms. I began to struggle, to fight to let me go but his grip was to strong.

"Stop it, Paul... Let me go... Let me go you asshole, do you hear me?"

But Paul didn't care about my protests. He even tried to kiss me, but I turned my head away. This situation couldn't be worse. I just prayed to get out of here as soon as possible. I was totally embarrassed when I thought about Takano watching this scene.

"Paul please, let me go!" I tried everything to somehow escape from his arms, but he was just too strong.

When I was about to give up someone came up and literally pulled me out from Paul´s arms. I hadn't time to notice who it was because after he pulled me out he slapped Paul really hard in his face. Paul under the strong slap fell down on the ground and hitting his head.

I took a closer look on who it was. I froze. It was Takano himself. He saved me from that bastard. Oh my god, how embarrassing. He even was the witness of this incident which I will never ever forget. When he was done with Paul, who was lying on the floor mumbling something under his nose Takano turned towards me and pull me into his arms.

I was so in shock that I wasn't even able to move. But one thing I know for sure. Being held in his arms was much more comfortable and safer that I thought it would be.

"Are you alright, Ritsu?"

"Yes, thanks to you, Takano."

"I am glad to hear that" He said with a concerned voice. His hands were gently caressing my back. It felt so good. So different from the way Paul was holding me.

"I guess that you had enough for today, shall we leave? I will pay for your cola; just wait here, will you?"

I just nodded in agreement. Takano let me go and went to pay my bill. When he was done he came up to me and wrapped his arms around me. I was blushing like a tomato but relieved at the same time.

Before leaving he gave a glance to the table where he was sitting and gave the signal that he is leaving then he turned his attention to me and even opened the door for me.

What a day it was. And Takano just topped it. I do not know what will happen next but I have a feeling it will be something good and unexpected.

After leaving the bar, he offered to see me of,,

Stay tuned :D


	3. rival in love?

**Chapter 3: A rival in love?**

When I was about to leave the bar together with my boss Takano, I could feel a heavy gaze staring at me from behind. I gave a quick glance from where that disturbing glance came from or better said from whom that glance came from. It came from the one who was Takano´s companion for this evening. He even gave me a really cold glance like " _how dare of me to spoil his precious time with Takano."_

Takano glanced to that direction as me and gestured that he is leaving with me. I didn't turn my face to that guy again, but I heard a hand hitting the surface of the table in rage.

It sent chills down mine spine. I wasn't expecting that to happen neither I was planning to spoil their evening. It was all Paul´s fault. If he weren't so pushy it wouldn't end up like it did.

Anyway, now I just wanted to get home as soon as possible and just forget about this embarrassing and humiliating scene. At top of it my boss had to interrupt and save me from those filthy hands of Paul´s.

When we were finally out from that place Takano turned to me with a concerned look in his eyes. "Are you ok, Ritsu? Has that bastard hurt you in any way?"

I shook my hand in disagreeing. "No, I am fine. He just tried to stop me from leaving him. That is all."

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

Takano looked like something was bothering him. His expressions changed to more serious.

"I have no right to stick my nose in your private life and business but still I am worried about what I have just witnessed. May I ask a question? Of course if you are fine with it."

"Ask what you want. "

"What kind of relation do you have with that guy?"

I sighed heavily." You don´t have to answer if you don´t want to." He said with a gently smile on his face. I just discovered another side of Takano. At work he is strict, composed and always wearing his indifferent face. But now his expressions were the complete opposite. It was a pleasant surprise.

I smiled. "It is okay. You are my boss, so it is naturally that I should explain what unluckily you had to witness. That guy Paul was my former lover..."

"Why did you two split up?"

"It is simple as fuck. He was cheating on me behind my back; I even caught him in our bed with a woman. But that is not all. After our relationship came to the point of breaking up, he raped me three or four times. Just to teach me that he can do anything he wants."

I do not know why I told him all this but I felt that like a huge stone has fallen off my heart.

Takano was silent for a moment absorbing the facts. I began to worry if I didn't tell too much. My face was burning with embarrassment and humiliation.

But then he just grabbed me by my arm and pulled me into his gentle, warm and protective arms. It was so sudden, that I haven´t enough time to protest.

Honestly, it felt so good that I didn't mind it at all. He tightened his hug and so we were just standing there outside the bar in a tight embrace like we were a couple. His hands even soothingly were moving up and down to comfort me.

Then he pushed me away a little just a little to be able to look deeply into my eyes. When I look into his eyes, I could clearly see the disgust, hate and despise.

"That motherfucker asshole, he will pay for this. I promise you, Ritsu. "

I looked at him, curiously. Why is he caring about it that much? I am just an ordinary employee. Then why is he doing this for me? He has better issues to worry about not me and my infamous past.

"Why do you care about it that much Takano? I am just one of your employees, an ordinary man even though my father is a successful director of our family company but even so..."

"You are not just an ordinary employee for me, Ritsu." He says with a serious and steady voice while looking into my eyes. I could feel the blood rushing into my cheeks. What did he mean by that? I had to found out. But when I looked around I noticed that some people were staring at us with strange expressions,

"Sorry for my bad timing, but I do not think that this is the right place to talk about it, don´t you think so? And by the way you are still holding me, I do not want to people begin to spread rumours about us."

Takano released me and looked around. He had to agree with me on this. But then he leaned closer and whispered into my ears.

"If you are concerned about being ears dropped than please follow me."

"And where?"

"To my apartment, of course." He stated causally still whispering in my ears. It sent another wave of chills down on mine spine. My cheeks were burning with embarrassment. My brain was barely sensing the world around me. My mind was busy with absorbing the sudden offer.

I shook my head in disagreement. I cannot just to go his apartment what if someone sees us. What if that MAN sees us?

I pushed Takano away politely. Not being rude, I kindly refused the offer.

"Sorry Takano but I must refuse your offer. It is not that I do not want to or something but this is somehow too sudden and too much. I hope you will understand it. And also it wouldn't be right. I feel a little ashamed that you had to come to save me. It was so embarrassing I thought I would die. And also I feel bad for your companion who was with you thanks to me he will not thank me for this."

Takano shook his head. "If that is your decision then I will accept it. However, you do not have to feel bad about Yokozawa, he surely has enough intelligence to evaluate the situation. But he is a cold –hearted man, who is hardly readable and nobody knows what to expect from him. Even I cannot figure out what is going on in his mind. But please do not think about this. He will be just fine ok?"

"If you say so..." But I still had many doubts about it especially when I felt his cold gaze on me.

"Ok then if you are not going come to my apartment at least let me walk you home. "

I sighed in resignation. "If you insist that badly..." Takano smiled gently. His smile was really a rare and irresistible sight.

While we were walking I had a feeling that someone is following us. Maybe just my imagination was fooling me but then when I look aside I clearly saw a shadow behind us. I immediately stopped and looked behind us. Takano stopped as well and looked at me with concerned eyes.

"Did you see something, Ritsu?"

When I couldn't see anybody I turned my head back. "It is just that I saw a shadow following us. But when I looked behind there was one to be found. You may say that I am paranoid and just making fuss but I clearly felt that someone was following us."

Takano grabbed my hand and pulled me closer. "You are not paranoid, Ritsu. I felt that gaze too. And I know who that gaze belongs to. "

"You know it?" I asked him in surprise.

"Unfortunately the one who is following us is Yokozawa, but he is trying to be not really suspicious and so he hides in the blind alleys."

"How do you know that?"

Takano sighed. "I am used to it. Since we met, he became addicted to me. Literally he was possessed with me. Even there was a period of time when I gave in to him and became lovers, but after a time I got fed up with his unbearable jealousy. "

"He was jealous?"

"Yes, he was more than it was acceptable. He got jealous almost of everyone with whom I talk to. At the beginning I did not pay attention to that but after several months, it got to the point of where it was unacceptable anymore and so I broke up with him. However, even 4 years has passed since then he still couldn´t get over it. And he is even more possessed with me than before. And even he is following me and stalking me like if he were paparazzi or so."

"That is creepy. Why haven´t you reported him to the police?"

"Nah, reporting him would go with too much trouble and in the end the result would be the same. He did not do anything wrong."

I didn't say anything on this. That Yokozawa guy must be a weirdo. Listening to Takano opened my eyes. I better keep my distance with that weirdo and try not to get involved with him.

I kept silent the whole way to my house. When we get there, we stopped before the entrance door.

Takano smiled at me with that mesmerizing gently smile, which made my heart skip a beat. He let me go. I fished out the keys from the door.

"I am relieved that you got home safely, Ritsu. I better get my ass back home as well. Tomorrow will be a really tough day."

I smiled but then suddenly my tongue slipped. "Thank you for escorting me safely to my house. It is kind of late but would you mind to join me for a tea?" My cheeks burned up with blush.

Takano grinned. " Hmm... firstly, you turned down my offer to come to my apartment, now you are inviting me to your own?"

"Nah—so... would you mind to join me for a tea or not?"

"Unlike someone, I will gladly accept your invitation. "

I rolled my eyes in annoyance. What a teaser, now I have the urge to punch him. But unfortunately I cannot do it, because he is my boss. And I like my job so far and I have no intention to get unemployed any time soon.

I opened the entrance door and let Takano in. When I was about to close the door, I notice a man standing in the shadow looking at me. I gulped dry. Quickly I closed the door and leaned against it. That guy was terrifying me, not kidding.

Takano´s smile and his good mood was gone as he looked at me. He came closer and took me into his arms.

I instinctively wrapped my hands around his waist and leaned my head against his chest. I could hear his heart beating. I do not know why I did it but one thing I knew for sure. His protecting arms were so warm and gently and yet so strong and protective.

Takano soothingly began to stroke my back with his hand. It felt so good even though I know very well that what I was doing was wrong but at this moment I couldn't care less about it. All I wanted was to be hugged by him.

"Do not worry Ritsu, I will be here with you. I will not anyone to harm you. You are more precious to me than you can imagine."

I left my head to look into his eyes. "What do you mean under precious?"

Takano looked at me with such tenderness and love. I could swear that what I could see in his eyes was love.

"It may sound absurd but I have fallen in love with you. And I am totally serious. I know that we know each other for a short period of time even so my heart has chosen you to be the one who I should love."

"You love me? But how and when did you manage to fall in love with me? This must be a bad joke. This cannot be happening ..." I shook my head in disbelief. But then Takano cupped my chin and pulled closer to him.

Our lips were just inches away from each other. My eyes immediately focused on those full, pink lips of his.

"I know that you cannot believe this, but honestly I cannot believe that either. It was literally love at first sight. And to prove you my words let me kiss you..." and without wasting more time, he closed the distance between our lips and sealed my lips with his in a slowly but sweet first kiss.

I do not know yet if I feel the same towards him or not but one thing is sure, he evokes inside of me something that I haven´t experienced for quite a time and even he is shamelessly messing up my emotions and heart.

But in this moment all I could think about was his lips and the way he was kissing me. The other things unluckily have to wait for now...

Stay tuned

:D :D


	4. Sudden confession

**Chapter 4: Sudden confession**

After that first kiss we shared my mind was not able to think clearly think or come up with anything normal. We were standing in the halfway hugging each other and just enjoying this intimate moment to the fullest.

I buried my head into Takano´s chest and he soothingly was caressing my back. It felt so unbelievable good, more than it should but I didn't care about it in that moment.

After a few minutes of silence, Takano spoke up. "So... I do not want to ruin the mood but the coffee will not make itself." He said it jokingly. Dam, I have already forgotten about that coffee.

I gently pushed him a little away to free myself from his too comfortable hug. "I almost forgot about the coffee. Thanks for reminding me."

Takano just gently smiled at me as I was making my way to the kitchen to put the water to boil. Takano closely followed me. I prompted him to sit down behind the table till the coffee will be ready.

When the coffees were ready I put them on a plate and put the plate on the table. Takano took his cup and I took mine.

We were just sitting there in silence. I was nervously playing with my fingers wrapped around the mug and I bowed my face so I was staring at the hot liquid. I do not know what to say this situation is getting more and more bizarre.

Takano silently was watching me while sipping from his coffee. My inside and my mind were a complete mess. I couldn´t think clearly. Not after THAT kiss. I cannot say that I hated it but either I can say that it was right at the first place.

My gaze was still directed on the mug, when Takano spoke up. "Are you ok, Ristu? You are spacing out" he said with a worried voice. I lifted my head. 

"Oh , sorry for that. I know I am not a good companion for chat."

"It is not about that. I mean that something is clearly bothering you. I can see it on you. So please tell me what is bugging you so much?"

"It is just that I cannot believe how this evening has developed so far. Firstly, I unintentionally made a scene in the bar and I thought that I would die from embarrassment right there at that moment. To top of my humiliation, you came for my rescue."

While I said that I bowed my head again. I felt so ashamed that I could not bring myself to look into Takano´s eyes. It seriously must have been an unpleasant situation for him too. And I was the one who started the whole.

Takano reached out one of his hands and took my hand into his and squeeze it. "You don´t have to feel ashamed of anything. It was more than obvious that that bastard was at fault. I am sorry for hitting him but I just lost my nerves and by the way he deserved it. "

I bit my lower lip. I wanted to say something on this but the words just stuck in my throat and I was not able to make a sound.

"Ritsu do not blame yourself ok, and please look at me, while I am talking to you."

I slowly lifted my head and look into Takano´s eyes. He put his cup aside and he reached out his other hand too.

"Since you have arrived to the bar, I was secretly watching you two from behind and I assure you that you did not anything wrong. That asshole was clearly provoking you. And when he saw that you had enough he decided for doing what he did. And the fact that I came up and slapped him was my decision. You have nothing to do with ok. I just wanted to help you, that´s all."

Now hearing these words put my mind at little ease. However there is still one problem. Concrete that Yokozawa guy, who was stalking us and even I could see his cold stare on me a few minutes ago at the door.

"Ok, if you say so, but there is another problem, with which we need to deal with. "

Takano rolled his eyes. "You mean Yokozawa? He is an eyesore. My patience is reaching its limit. With this, I am finished with him for once and for good. I have just recently found out that he is secretly stalking on me. At firstly I didn´t give it a fuck. As everything else, also this has its outer limits and he has just crossed that limit line. He has to suffer for it. Especially now, that I have you. "

"How nice, really. So your friend is a jealous stalking maniac, who is not radiating anything good. That is for sure. And I assume that he must be sort of a psychopath."

"There could be a chance, honestly. Even I have not recognize at him that he would be a psycho but you can never say never. He is a complicated person with a really weird, cold personality. I know what I am saying. I had the luck to be with him... "I could clearly hear the sarcasm and irony in his voice.

"Good to know, really. And with today I guess I get myself on his black list of unwanted personas, from which he has to get rid of."

"Yes, but you do not have to be afraid of him. I am here with you. "And he began to stroke the surface of my hand.

"How can you be so sure about it, what if he tries to kill me or kidnap or something like that?" I asked him with my voice cracking and filling with insecurity and fear.

Takano took a deep breath before speaking up.

"Ritsu look here. I know this must be for you like a really bad joke or something. However it is the truth. But I assure you, that nothing bad will happen to you. I will not allow it. It does not matter what but I will protect you from him. Even if I will not be that close to you as I am right now. "

"What do you mean by that?"

" I mean that even though we will be apart from each other, but my men will be looking after you 24/7 and keep a really close eye on you. Trust me, they know what to do."

"What? Is that really necessary? What will the others think about it? I do not want to be the centre of attention and gossiping you know. I guess they will be spreading some untrue shits and even be laughing and pointing their fingers at me that I am the president new favourite and stuff like that. "

Takano rolled his eyes. "Oh my... do not worry about that. If someone says just a wrongful word about you, then he will need to face the consequences. My employees know very well about where they places are. And they already know that I am interested in you, so they will not do anything to you. On the other hand, it is true that from time to time it can appear, that someone will encourage the others to spread untrue bullshits and also trying to make your life miserable and making fool of you and bullying you. But if that happens, and I find it out, just then they will see what I am capable of."

I do not know what to think about it, but yet somehow I felt a little bit more relieved.

"And also, I know that the only one who could actually set the others against you is Yokozawa. But I have told them already that no matter what they mustn´t fell for that asshole´s words. If they do, and I find out, it is an automatically lose of their jobs and not just that. Trust me, it happened three or four times before and they could see how that wretched ones ended." He said it with a really steady and serious tone. I normally got goose-bumps.

I shook my head when I imagine it. "OK, you got the point. But still they are some question... what if..." but I was silenced by Takano´s fingers.

"Stop with that what if what if... it is meaningless right now. All that matters is that we are together like this and enjoying each other´s company. Trust me; nothing bad is going to happen to you. From now on, you are not alone anymore, you know. You got me, and I got you and that is all what matters. "

He tightened his grip and looked at me with those beautiful yet serious eyes of his.

"Ritsu, as I said before, you are for me the most precious person on this planet. You will not believe me but I have fallen in love you long time before we personally meet. You may not remember me but 7 years ago I was hired as a trainee at your father´s company and there was the first time when I saw you for the first time. I immediately fall in love with you, but I had no courage to confess to you. But now so many years later, finally I have the chance and I will not waste it. I love you and just only you. Even I had a few lovers during that 7 years, but they were just short-termed ones. With no one of those people I could fall in love as hard as I did with you. It was the so called fall in love at first sight. "

My cheeks were burning up, hearing these words from Takano. I still cannot believe it. Even though I am not really sure about my feelings yet, one thing is sure. He is not indifferent for me. And my heart is starting beating faster as usual when he is around me like now. I can clearly feel a lump stuck in my throat which blocks the words I want to say. I bowed my head down on our hands.

I was just too embarrassed to look into his eyes.

"I understand that you are not completely aware of your feelings and that you need some time to think about it. And I will give you as much time as you need and I hope that one day you will able to say those magical three words. "

"What magic words?"

"I LOVE YOU" If I was not embarrassed already, now I looked like a tomato. My cheeks were burning with blush, my hand began to sweat and my heart was beating so fast that I could swear that it was about to jump out from my chest.

"Oh... I do not know what to say on this, to be frank..." I said with my voice cracking.

Takano bowed his head also. I lifted my head and I could clearly see that my answer hurt him. But seriously, my feelings are totally screwed up and I need time to get them right.

But somehow I felt hurt too, seeing Takano so sad. His smile disappeared. Then I just do not why I did it suddenly freed my hand from his hand and put it on his face. He immediately looked up at me.

"Seriously, my feelings are a total mess, and you are not helping me at all, but seeing you sad makes me also sad and I do not know why."

A little smile settled on Takano´s face. He leaned into my hand´s touch and closed his eyes. He was more than obviously enjoying it. He even covered my hand with his own.

"Your touch is so good, so warm and yet so soothing. I do not want to let go of your hand ever. "

I could not help but smile. He was just so cute. He literally behaved like a little child.

"You are like a child, you know that?" I asked with a playfully tone.

"It is your fault, Ritsu. Just in front of you can I be myself and do not have to dissemble. "

"Is that so?"

"Yes." Then he grabbed my hand and kissed his surface.  
"Even though, I do not know your feelings yet, let me be by your side, let me show you how much do you mean for me and let me spoil you and protect you." He said it while looking at me with those captivating eyes, in which I could clearly see the love and desire.

Oh my... He is getting me more and more confused. And do not know what to do. I get into a blind alley. On one side, my feelings are a complete mess; on the other side I cannot bring myself to reject him. I just simple cannot.

This is so far a really awkward evening. First the arguing in the bar and now a confession from my own boss... Can this evening be more awkward? One thing is sure that this evening will not be over any time soon.

...

Stay tuned


	5. Becoming the target

Chapter 5

After the sudden confession we just sit there looking at each other. My mind was busy dealing with the sudden confession, which came out of the blue. I was flustered by Takano´s words.

We just sit there in silence. My mind was a total mess. I bowed my head down avoiding eye contact with Takano. I was so embarrassed that I could not bring myself to look into his eyes.

"Did I say something wrong, Ritsu?" he asked me with his gentle and concerned voice.

"No, you did not say anything wrong. It is just that your words really surprised me, you know? I would not have imagined that someone like you would ever confess to someone as me, who is not that worthy as you."

"Stop with that bullshit about not being worthy enough. For me you are the most precious and worthy person on the planet, you know? Maybe you do not see yourself worthy enough but you are. The fact that I am a company president and you are "just" my secretary has nothing to do with love. I love you for yourself and not for your job or status. I would have fallen in love with you even if you were homeless, poor guy. "

"Do you mean that?"

"Of course I do, Ritsu. For me money and status is not priority. Even though, it is a good thing to have money. On the other hand, money cannot buy you happiness and love of your loved ones. "

"… I do not know what to say on this, honestly. I am so confused and messed up that I frankly said I do not know what to do anymore."

Takano took a deep breath before he spoke up with a really caressing and gentle voice. "I knew that Ritsu and that is why I will give you as much time as you need to come to terms with your own feelings and therefore I will not force myself on you or anything."

I smiled at him.

"Thanks for your words. I really appreciate them. But to be frank, I have to admit something."

Takano raised his eyebrow. "What is it, Ritsu?"

"It is something that I have found out just recently. I do not know but I feel so much safer and better when you are here with me and my heart starts to beat even faster like a locomotive and my mind is filled with you. " I blushed hardly. It was something so embarrassing that I would not thought that I would just spill it out.

Takano gently smiled at me and took my hand into his and began to stroke its surface soothingly.

"I am glad to hear that I am not indifferent to you and that you feel safe and happy when you are with me. "

I blushed even more. My face was literally burning with blush. Takano just smiled at me with his genuine and beautiful smile on which I got addicted.

…

And so we just sit there and talked about some stuff when we realized that it was almost 1 a.m.

"I think it is the highest time to go home. " Takano said. It was really late but I got an idea which I immediately regretted it but my mouth was quicker than my brain this time.

"Why do not you stay here for the night?"

Takano looked at me surprisingly. "What?"

"Yes, it is already too late and cold outside. Why do not just sleep here tonight?"

"I do not know. I do not want to be a burden for you. "

"You are not a burden you know. I am doing this because I want to. By the way, I have a feeling that Yokozawa is still nearby and I do not want you to be attacked or followed or something."

Takano stood up and came closer to me and took me into his arms. Oh that feeling again. I just automatically wrapped my hands around his waist and leaned my head on his chest.

"Do not worry about me, Ritsu . I will be okay."  
"But still, I would be more pleased if you stay here, you know." And I suddenly tightened my hug.

Takano cupped my face and lifted up so he could look into my eyes. "Oh my…. You got me… I will stay if you insist so much."

I smiled at him. But before I could say something my lips were occupied with Takano´s. That kiss was firstly gentle and sweet but then it turned into a more passionate and sloppy one.

When our lips parted we were catching for our breaths.

"I will stay if you want but really I do not want to be a burden for you."

I rolled my eyes in annoyance. "How many times I have to tell you that you are not a burden to me. I am more than happy that you are here, you know? "

"Is that so?"

"Yes, and now please would you let me go, I will go and prepare the futon for you. If you want you can take a bath while I lay out the futon."

"A bath would be nice. But it would be much nicer if we could take that bath together." He said it with a husky voice which sent me goose-bumps all over my body.

"Dream on, maybe next time." And I quickly disappeared hiding my embarrassment.

Takano just lazily followed me with a satisfied grin on his face.

….

Meanwhile they were getting ready for the sleep, someone outside was wondering around the apartment and watching what was going on inside.

But when the lights switched off in the room, he knew that Takano is staying over. He got berserk when he imagined that his precious Takano is staying with that useless and good-for nothing guy Ritsu.

"So, you are choosing that little brat Ritsu, hmm? You are such a fool Takano, you will see that he is not the right one for you. What are you seeing in him that I lack? I am so much better than this little piece of shit. "

He was standing in front of Ritsu´s apartment looking straightly at the windows.

"You piece of shit. I guarantee that your career at the company will not last long. You better watch out or you will regret even that you have been born into this world. You will pay for this, Ritsu …. "

And with these words he left and went home.

…

Stay tuned :D


	6. Watch your mouth

Chapter 6: Watch your mouth...

The next morning, I woke up and looked at Takano who was still sleeping on the futon. The memories of the previous night immediately awoke in my mind.

I blushed heavily by the thought of the confession. I somehow still cannot believe it. It feels like a dream for me. But the reality is that, this wasn't a dream. The man I admire so much is lying on the futon. His sleeping face was so beautiful, angelic.

Without thinking I knelt down to Takano´s face. With one hand I stroked those smooth, black strands of his hair while I leaned closer and closer to those tempting lips. I do not know why I did that but I felt that I had to. And then I just close the space between our lips and kissed him.

When I realised what I did, I stood up in hurry, tentatively not waking Takano up and hurried to the bathroom locking the door behind.

While I rushed to the bathroom I did not notice a slight smile on Takano´s face, who was more than obviously faking sleep. In reality he was awake. Dam, he was a really good actor.

I locked the door behind, leaned against it in sudden realization. "What the actual fuck I just did?"

I just kissed him. But those lips were just irresistible. I bit my lower lip. I went up to the basin and looked into the mirror. _"What the hell is wrong with me?_ " I asked myself.

It could not be that I already fell for him. Dam, but it is true that he is really important for me and I highly respect him. But then there is that FEELING. It is totally different from what I have felt towards anyone before. I have never experienced it before not even when I was together with Paul.

I splashed my face with cold water. I needed to chill out. When I again looked into the mirror, the water drops were falling down but my cheeks were still red.

" _Dam, what the hell am I suppose to do? Clearly, I need to calm down and gather myself together_."

While I was in the bathroom, deeply philosophising about what to do, Takano got up and looked around. But I wasn't there and so he came up to the bathroom and tried to open the door, but it was locked.  
And so he gently knocked on it. "Ritsu, are you there?"

"Yes."

"Are you alright?"

"I am fine, I just wanted to wash my face and bring myself into a tolerable state." It was a big fat lie. I just could not say that hey I am here because I need to calm down and I cannot face you, yet.

My hormones and my heart are playing a cruel game with me.

"Glad to hear, take your time. I will be in the kitchen. What do you want for breakfast?"

"A toast and orange juice will be fine."

"Roger." He said jokingly then he went up to the chair where his clothes where, he took them and went out from the room. I could hear how he closed the door on the room behind.

A huge sighed left my mouth. I turned and leaned against the wall.

" _Ok... it is not the right time for sulking or to philosophising. I need to gather myself together and put my poker face mask on. Now, I have to concentrate on my job. I will deal with my feelings later._ "

And so I splashed my face again with really cold water to wake me up, then combed my hair and clean my teeth, before I headed out from the bathroom.

I came out from the bathroom, went up to the wardrobe and put on some clothes. Then I took my briefcase and the jacket and went to the kitchen.

On the way I could smell the fresh toast. When I got into the kitchen, I froze. Takano was making the toast, half naked. He was wearing only his pants and socks.

I dryly gulped. He was still occupied with the toast so I had the honour to shamelessly gawking at him from his head down his muscular and broad back, to his pants and vice versa. Dam, he was totally hot. Immediately my mind was full of unappreciated and dirty thoughts.

I heavily shook my head in disbelief. "What on Earth I was just thinking about?" But frankly said, it was Takano´s fault that those thoughts have come up in my mind.

Takano turned around and gently smiled at him. He is doing it again. That smile of his is just so adorable and so beautiful that I just cannot help myself. I flattered again. Seriously, this guy is killing me.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well last night?" He asked me.

"Good morning. I slept better than I thought I would be. And you?"

"More than well. Please take a seat the toast will be ready in a moment or so."

I just smiled back at him like an idiot and I sat down on the chair. After few moments he served the breakfast and sat down next to me. I could clearly feel my heart in my throat.

Takano took the first bite while I still couldn't bring myself to eat.

"You will not eat?" he asked with a concerned voice.

"I will. I just..." the words stuck in my throat, though. How embarrassing. I wish I could just bury myself under the ground right now.

"Hmm?" and he put down the toast and turned his attention towards me.

"Something happened? Your face is burning."

O shit. He noticed it. I just bowed my head quickly to hide my embarrassment but his hands were quicker and they cupped my chin, lifted my chin and hold still so I could not avoid his gaze.

"It's nothing. I will eat, do not worry."

"You are not convincing at all, you know."

Shit. I know I am really bad at lying and dissimulating.

"Is my presence that disturbing?" He asked with clearly saddened tone in his voice.

"It is not. On contrary, I am really happy to have you here, you know."

"Then what is the problem?" And he took my hand into his and intertwined his fingers with mine.

Shit. I am busted for real. I am in a huge trouble, from which there is no escaping route.

"Fuck it. This is like the first time ever, that I do not know what to do or say. I am so confused and unsure but at the same time I am overjoyed with happiness and blissfulness to having you here with me."

He looked at me so intensively that I almost forgot even to breathe. His eyes were literally eating me up and I could see endless hunger, lust and love in his eyes. I gulped again. He was like a predator that was about to eating up his prey.

"I am glad to hear that, Ritsu." And he continued eating. I finally brought myself to take a bite from the toast, which was the most delicious I have eaten in a while.

While we were eating, the atmosphere changed. After we finished with the breakfast, Takano helped with cleaning. Somehow, I was really glad to have him here.

It was the highest time to get out of the house and go to work. While I was locking the entrance door, Takano was already outside talking with one of his bodyguards.

"Ritsu"

"Yes?"

"From today on, this guy will be your bodyguard. He will protect you 24/7. I do not accept any complains ok? I am doing this for your own sake."

I just rolled my eyes in annoyance, but then I came up closer and shook hands with that man.

"My name is Frank, nice to meet you."

"Onodera Ritsu, nice to meet you too, Frank."

Takano smiled in satisfaction.

"Can we go now?" Takano asked. I shook my head in agreement.

"Yes, of course."

And so we got into one of Takano´s car. I and Takano were sitting in the back, while Frank was riding. During the ride, we did not speak at all, but I could feel Takano´s hand grabbing mine and intertwined his fingers with mine own.

A slight blush occurred on my face. Frank knows about us, so he just concentrated on driving, keeping his indifferent facade.

We hold hands, till we reached the company. Frank switched off the engine, got out of the car and opened the door on my side.

"Thank you."

We stepped into the building. On the way to the escalators, we met our colleagues and greet them. "Good morning everyone."

"Good morning."

It seemed to be a usual not really exciting day. I and Takano went into the office. I sat down behind the table and turn on the laptop.

"What is today´s schedule, Onodera?" Takano asked while taking off his coat.

"Give me a second." While my laptop was slowly turning on, I fished out from the suitcase the diary and browse through it.

"You have a business meeting with one of the directors from a neighbouring company at 11 o´clock. After the lunch break, there will be a presentation about our new products and technologies."

Takano rolled his eyes. "Is that all?"

"It seems so. There are no other appointments yet, so."

"Thank you, Onodera."

Finally my laptop turned on and so I could continue with the work I left yesterday in half.

The time went by irritatingly slowly. It was 10 min before the business meeting.

"Ritsu, take these documents... " Takano handed over some documents." You are coming with me."

"Is that really necessary?"

"Yes it is."

"Ok, if you insist then I suppose I have no other choice."

"You have a good nose in this business and that is why I am taking you with me. And also, I just want to have you by my side. With you I feel that we achieve everything we want."

I blushed heavily. "Do not say such things. I am just a mere employee."

Takano shook his head. He grabbed my arms and pulled me into his embrace. "You are not just an employee, Ritsu. Remember that. For me you are much more than that. You gave me strength to be able to deal with the others without any unnecessary confrontations and arguing so everything can go smoothly." And he cupped my chin and lifted up so he could kiss me.

After our lips parted, I was catching for my breath. "Ok, let´s stop playing around and concentrate on our work, shall we?"

Takano just sighed in resignation.

"Do not behave like a kid. The play can wait but the work not." Takano smirked.

"So you are implying that we can play together after work?"

I immediately regretted what I said. "It depends on, what you mean under play?"

He grinned. Leaning closer to my ear, he whispered with his typical arrogant yet low and husky voice. "I mean playing some adult game of course at my apartment. I cannot wait to have you in my arms, moaning and gasping my name, Ritsu." And he bit my earlobe.

"Shut up..." I blustered in anger. My face was burning with blush. How am I supposed to attend a meeting like this?

As if it wasn't enough, he just said. "Today, after work you better be prepared. And I am not joking. "

"Hey... who do you think you are, huh?"

"Your lover. But for now, let´s go if we do not want be late."

He was pissing me off. That arrogant attitude of his was really getting on my nerves. I shook my head and tried to gather myself together to be at least representative before heading out to the meeting.

...

After the meeting it was the lunch time. As I was heading out from the conference room, I felt some hands on me.

"Can I accompany you for the lunch?" Takano asked. I just rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"If you want..."

"Of course I want... "And so, the both of us headed directly to the canteen.

When we chose our meals, we headed towards the table which was in the corner but still had a good view on the other tables. We sat down and looked around. Luckily no one suspicious here yet, I sighed in relief.

But before I could even take the first bite of meat into my mouth, I recognized Yokozawa and his little gang entering the canteen. I immediately lost my appetite.

Takano noticed that I stopped eating. "Is there something wrong, Ritsu? You look like you are seeing a ghost or something." He said with a concerned voice and he also put down his utensils.

"Yokozawa has just arrived." And I pointed to the direction where that idiot was standing with his usual haughty expression on his face.

Takano sighed. His idyllic lunch was just ruined, because he knew that Yokozawa will soon approaching them. I somehow felt that something bad will happen like in 3, 2, 1... And my guess was right. Unfortunately, he scanned the canteen and when he saw that I was accompanying Takano at the lunch table, he hit the nearest wall in rage.

I dryly gulped and paled three shades. He seriously does not like me.

"Do not pay attention to him, Ritsu. Do not let his words get to you, ok?"

I shook my head. Takano took my hands into his and tightly hold them. I tried to protest and withdraw my hands from Takano´s but his grip was too strong.

My inner I literally began to pray to get over with this situation which was about to getting really bad.

And here we goes, mister all-wise, arrogant, prick is approaching us and his aura which he is radiating is more than mortifying.

I could feel my heartbeat in my throat. Takano was trying to calm me down with caressing my hands. But it did not help at all. I was freaking out slowly yet I did not show any emotion.

"WHAT THE HELL IS MEANING OF THIS, HUH?"

"What is your problem, Yokozawa?"

"HE!" and he pointed on me. I bowed my head. He voice was so harsh, cold.

"Could you be more specific what this man has done to you? If I am not mistaken, then he did anything to you. So I do not understand your point." Takano replied, coldly as an iceberg and with his usual indifference face.

"WHAT IS MY PROBLEM? YOU WANT TO KNOW IT? THEN I WILL TELL YOU. MY PROBLEM IS THIS LITTLE WORMIE HERE IS MY PROBLEM NUMBER ONE. HE NOT JUST RUINED OUR EVENING HE EVEN MANAGE TO TWIST YOU AROUND HIS LITTLE FINGER. "

"OK... I see you couldn't take it that I walked him home and so you lower yourself to the point of stalking?"

Yokozawa was boiling with rage, jealousy. He hit the surface of the table. It immediately evoked the attention of the others. "What you are looking at idiots? Mind your own business damn, will you?!"

The rest of the employees their lunches really quickly and left the canteen. It was clear that this jerk was irritated to the core and nervous.

"Calm down, you are making fool of yourself, you know. " Takano stated causally still holding my hands. And that was which irritated Yokozawa even more.

He leaned closer to me."SO... YOU ARE THE ONE WHO MANAGE TO SEDUCE THE BOSS HUH?"

"I did not seduce anyone." I said in defence.

"YOU ARE LYING, WORMIE. THEN HOW DO YOU EXPLAIN THAT YOU TWO HAVE SPENT THE NIGHT TOGETHER, HUH?"

If not Takano´s tight grip I would slap his face. How dare he say something like this?

"You do not know anything. We haven't spent the night together. He just stayed over. That is. "

"OH REALLY? AND YOU THINK I BELIEVE THIS SHIT?"

"He tells the truth, Yokozawa. We haven't slept together. I just stayed over because it was late and also I did not want to leave him alone."

"HOW ROMANTIC, I ALMOST GOT DIABETES. DO NOT MAKE ME LAUGH. HE EVIDENTLY SPREAD HIS LEGS TO GET THIS JOB AND YOU NAIVELY FELL FOR HIS TRAP, TAKANO..."

"EXCUSE ME... But enough is enough. You do not know a damn thing about what happened yesterday. So please shut the fuck up." I burst out in anger. He was getting on my nerves.

"OH WHAT WE HAVE HERE. THE LITTLE PRINCESS HAS SPOKEN UP."

"Yokozawa, please get lost, NOW." Takano commanded him. Of course he did not give a fuck about the warning.

"WHY SHOULD I? OH THAT IS RIGHT THIS NIMAND IS MUCH WORTHY THEN ME?"

"Yes he is much worthier than you were and ever will. Get over it."

"WHAT? WHAT ARE YOU SEEING IN HIM THAT MUCH? OR IS IT BECAUSE HE IS THE HEIR OF HIS FATHER´S COMPANY? "

"ENOUGH!" Now Takano was the one who lifted his voice up.  
Yokozawa leaned closer to me again and began to whisper. " DO YOU BETTER NOT THINK THAT TAKANO IS WITH YOU OUT OF LOVE. HE IS JUST AFTER YOUR MONEY AND COMPANY. TRUST ME."

I withdrew my hand from Takano´s grip, stood up and slapped him really hardly on the face. He stumbled and lost his balance, if it weren't for a chair he would fell down on the ground.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, you psycho-pat stalker. You do know nothing. You are sick, rotten with jealousy and possessiveness. You are not able to accept the reality that Takano do not want to have anything to do with you in romantic or professional life anymore. And so you are blaming me for it. The fact he walked me home yesterday, was just a simple gesture. I rejected this idea at first, but he was the one who persuaded me and I gave in. And he stayed over just because it was too late and also it was too dangerous walking outside with someone like you snooping around. "

Yokozawa went berserk. How I dare to slap him. It was really humiliating for him not that I care about his pride or something. He needs to fell down to learn some respect and also humbleness, but I guess these two terms are unfamiliar to him.

"YOU WHELP. WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, HUH?" he was literally yelling like he was out of his mind. I have a feeling that I just dug my own grave.

He was still soothing the place where I hit him. Then he looked at me with those murderous eyes of his.

"YOU ARE GOING TO REGRET THIS, YOU WORMIE." I shut my eyes prepared for being slapped back but nothing happened. I carefully opened my eyes just to see that Takano grabbed Yokozawa's arm and so he prevented me from being slapped.

"Do not dare to touch him, Yokozawa. I am warning, you. You hear me? If you ever dare to lay one of your fingers on him I swear that I will kill you with my bare two hands. Now GET LOST and do not show your face in front of me EVER AGAIN. As the company president I ban you from this company. Do not get the idea to ever cross the threshold of this company otherwise you will face some adequate consequences. But not just the company but also you are strictly prohibited to get in touch with Onodera. If you dare to threaten him or do something to him, I will KILL YOU without mercy. You are not my colleague or friend anymore. You showed that you are just a crook, liar, brute and stalker. And I do not give a fuck that it will have an impact on the business. You are no worthy even to see you as an equal business partner anymore. And bear you in mind that I will do anything I can to destroy you and bring your company into bankruptcy. And now GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE AND NEVER EVER RETURN. "

He said it with a mortifyingly cold, icy voice. He did not show any emotions at all. It freaked me out to be honest, and my body began to shiver. Takano let go of Yokozawa's hands and came up to me and took me into his embrace.

Yokozawa just snorted. "Do not think that I will give up this easily, Takano. I swear I will do anything in my might, to make your lives miserable. Do not think that your beloved wormie is untouchable. You better keep your eyes open, otherwise you will be unpleasantly surprised. And also, do you think that defeating me will be that easy. I guarantee that I will make hell out of your life, and also that whelp´s as well."

Takano was growled in anger. "Shut the fuck up and get lost before I am forced to throw you out with the security guards. "

He gave us a last glance before turning on his heels and leaving the canteen. I was so shaken up that all I was able to do was cling to Takano´s waist hugging him really tight.

"It is okay, now. He has gone. At least for now, but I promise that I will protect you at all cost. He will regret every single word. Trust me. "His voice changed. It wasn't that cold, harsh voice like before. It was much tender and gently and soothingly.

I was on the verge of crying. But I managed to hold my tears back, miraculously.

"Now then, what are we going to do?" I asked him still hugging him.

With his hands he gently caressed my back. "Do not worry about it. I have a plan. "

"Is that so?"

"Yes." And he smiled at me before he cupped my chin a kissed me passionately on my lips.

When our lips parted I asked him out of curiosity. " What is that plan?"

But he was not really willing to tell me, at least not yet. "It is a secret." And he grinned before he could occupy my lips again.

...

Stay tuned :D


	7. Let's move in

Chapter 7: Let's move in

After that little "show" with Yokozawa, I and Takano went back to our office. Takano immediately went to his desk, picked up the receiver and push the button, which connected him the management.

"I would ask you to re-arrange the meetings, which were scheduled for the afternoon. I need to settle some issues, so I will not be here for the rest of the day. In case if you need help, just give me a call. "And then he just hung up not waiting for the reply.

He came back to me and took me into his arms. I was still shivering and fighting with my emotions.

"It is okay, Ritsu. That fucker will do anything to you. I promise." He was whispering into my ears, while I leaned my head on his shoulders.

He even soothingly caressed my back. After some moments I stopped shivering, finally. I felt so secure in his arms that I did not want to let him go. In that moment I felt so blessed to have someone like him by my side.

Takano gently smiled at me. "Shall we go somewhere to clean our heads? We have the afternoon all to ourselves."

"Hmm...It would be nice. But wouldn't there be any problems, if we just leave?"

"Nah... I already told the management to take care of the meetings and re-schedule it for another time. You know, work can wait, but you not. So... what do you say... would you mind to accompany me for a date?" he whispered in my ears with his husky voice. It gave me goose-bumps all over my body.

I just bit my lower lip. "A date, huh?" and I let him go while still looking into his beautiful dark eyes.

"Yeah... where do you want to go?"

"Do not know. What about watching a movie?"

"I am in. And what genres do you like or prefer?"

"Anything is fine with me, except for horrors. I cannot stand them so..."

Takano giggled. "It seems that we have same taste."

"Is that so?" I asked him, quite surprised.

"Then what are we waiting for?" He asked while a huge smirk settled on his face.

"Let's go, then."

And so we left the office. The others were murmuring something other their nose, but they immediately shut up when they saw Takano's cold expression.

I did not have a good feeling about this. But for now I did not care about it. All I wanted was to enjoy some time with Takano alone and also clean my head, after that little encounter with Yokozawa.

The movie which we chose together was a really good comedy. We went for a comedy to lighten up today's awkward and heavy atmosphere.

The movie was really great and had a lot of funny moments. I and Takano were laughing like hyenas. And I am not lying. At some point we were laughing so hard that the rest of the audience were looking at us, with weird looks. But we did not give a fuck about it. All we wanted was to enjoy the moment and have fun.

After the movie, as we were walking out from the cinema, Takano stopped me.

I looked at him. "Something happened?" I asked him while his cheerful expression was gone and he become really serious.

"It is nothing. It is just that there is something that I want to tell you. It is about that "secret" which I told you at work. And so ... " he looked away, he was blushing.

I looked at him with widened eyes. This was the first time I saw him blushing. Oh my, he was so cute. I just couldn't help but giggle.

"What I want so say is that would you come to my place and have some talk?"

I looked at him confused. "If that is what you want. I have no objection. "

"Thank God" he said and sighed in relief.

Then he took my hand and intertwined his fingers with mine. I blushed heavily. "Hey... what if someone sees?" I was protesting while my face was red as a tomato.

"I do not care if someone sees us. I am totally fine with it. If someone got a problem with it, it is his problem, not mine. You are my lover, so why should I hide it? There is no point of it."

"Yes I know, but what if someone will use it against you to discriminate and destroy your reputation?"

Takano stopped and looked at me. "Silly, do not worry about something like this. If someone wants to destroy me, he can find many ways not just with this. But most of my rivals did not know that I have such power in my hands that they can just dream about it. If they try to hurt you or harm you in any kind of way, then I cannot guarantee that there would not be any bloodshed. And I am really nice person, but when someone tries to take away or harm something which is precious to me than my darkest side will appear and will end not really nicely. "

I just gulped dryly. Hearing these words I freaked out a little. I cannot believe that Takano can have a dark side. But when I looked in his eyes, I know that what he says is true.

Then he cupped my face with his hands and leaned closer. "You are so precious to me that I would do anything to protect you. Do not forget this, Ritsu. You are the one I love the most and I am proud of it and if I could, I would shout it out loud into the whole world, you know." And then he leaned even closer and gave me a gentle kiss.

The moment his lips has touched mine, I forgot about the world around us and just focused on that kiss.

When our lips parted, we were catching for our breaths. "Is this enough convincing?" He asked me jokingly.

My face blushed. I felt embarrassed but at the same time happy. "Shut up." He just chuckled.

After half an hour we reached his apartment. Like a true gentleman he let me in first.

The apartment was quite big and spacious. "Can I look around?" I asked him. I was quite curious. "Of course, suit yourself."

It took like 20 min till I went through all the rooms and cranny of the apartment. I was surprised that he let me to look through some of the photos and documents.

"I do not have anything to hide. You are free to see everything you want. I want to show you that I have no ulterior motives and am not hiding anything. "And he came behind me as I was looking at the photos in the frame which were on the shelf next to the computer in his room.

"Good to know. But we aren't here just for this. You wanted to talk to me, didn't you?"

I asked him while still holding one of the pictures in my hand.

"Yes. There is something I wanted to ask you."

I looked at him. "Spill it out, you are scaring me, you know. "

He did not say anything, just took my hand and lead me to the bed, where we sat down.

"Ritsu, I wanted to ask you something. I know it might be a little bit rushed but I cannot wait. Not after what happened in the canteen. And so I am asking if you would be willing to move in with me."

I looked at him with my eyes widened on their triple size. "A—Are serious?" I was a little shocked.

"Yes I am. I am death serious you know. I have thought about it a lot recently." He said with a really serious expression.

I dryly gulped. My heart was beating so loud and fast that it almost jumped out of my chest. Honestly, I wasn't expecting this to come.

"Are you really sure you want to live with me?"

"Of course I do. Why would I ask you if I don't?"

"I do not know. Honestly, I do not know what to say on this. I am quite surprised. But I want to know one thing. Why should I live with you?"

"It is simple. Because if you were here, I would be sure that nothing bad could happen to you and you would be safe from that stalker asshole. And also I want you to be here. I want to sleep next to you. I want to wake up knowing that you are by my side. But the decision is yours. I cannot force you to do so. "And he bowed his head. His voice was cracking. He meant it. I knew it.

"... oh my god, I do not know what to do."

"I can imagine that. I will give you time if it necessary. I will not force you. It is up to you now. You can refuse it if course. I will understand it. "

"Thank you." And I smiled at him gently. He is so regardful. I took a deep breath and spoke up. It did not took too long to come up with the answer.

"This question came out of the blue but I already know the answer. "

He looked at me with his sparkling black eyes, which were reflecting his feelings. I couldn't take my eyes off from them.

I gently smiled while with my hands I cupped his jaw and lifted it up.

"I would gladly move in with you." His eyes widened and then he just cupped my face and kissed with such intense that I fell down on the bed.

The kiss was rushed, yet passionate and gently. I couldn't get enough of those soft, tempting lips. We were kissing like there was no tomorrow.

But then our lips separated and looked deeply into each other's eye.

"You do not have any idea, how happy I am right now. " I smiled gently at him.

"I know it because I feel the same."

He kissed me again, this time the kiss was slow, gently full of emotions.

"You know that tonight I am not letting you get any sleep." He said while a perverted smile settled on his face.

I rolled my eyes. "Is that so? Than what are you waiting for? " I asked sarcastically while pulling him closer.

I knew that I shouldn't give in, but in this case I think I can make an exception.

...

Stay tuned :D


	8. First night

Chapter 8

I do not know if what I am doing in this moment is right or wrong but I am sure with one thing. I want this man, the man, who is holding me tightly against him, who treasures me like I were his most precious gem.

His lips were so soft, yet so luring. I couldn't get enough of those lips. I wrapped my hands around his neck, as he wrapped his hands around my waist and pulled me even closer. My head was filled with him, with his scent and there was no sign of backing off. I did not want to back off.

All I wanted in that moment was to be held by Takano. This man managed to get himself under my skin so badly, that it is impossible for me to get rid of him no matter how hard I try to do so.

When we broke the kiss, we both were out of breath. I could clearly our hearts beating loudly in unison. I leaned my head on his shoulder. My arms still locked around his neck. He did the same.

We stood there in silence for a while, enjoying the moment. All that could be heard was our heartbeats. One of Takano's hands moved from my waist up into my hair and began to play with my brown strands.

I did not say anything on it. I just wanted to enjoy the moment to the fullest. He lifted his head and leaned closer to my ear whispering with that raspy, and lustful coloured voice of his. "Shall we take this to the bed?"

Then he nibbled and licked my earlobe causing my body to shudder under the feel of his tongue on my ear.

A little pant escaped my mouth as he moved from my ear to my neck, where he sucked on the exposed skin and nibbled on it leaving a more than visible red mark behind.

I did not say anything on it just let Takano to take me to the bedroom. When I stepped in, he locked the door behind me telling me to go to the bed.

I dryly gulped and did as I was told. I could clearly feel my heart in my throat. My stomach was doing somersaults. When I wanted to face Takano, he already managed to sneak behind me and hugged me tightly.

A loud yelp escaped my mouth as I jumped at the sudden hug. He leaned his head on my shoulder and whispered. "Finally, I can have you in my arms. I was dreaming about it for a quite amount of time. And now that you are here, I won't let you go, Ritsu. "

My heart almost jumped out from my chest as he said those words with his voice hoarse yet so tempting. I bit my lower lip as the longing inside of me was intensifying with each passing moment.

While his head was leaning on my shoulders, his hands skilfully unbuttoned my jacket and with a swift motion took it off.

Then his hands attacked my shirt and tie. I obediently let him do what he wanted. And so within a few moments time I found myself half naked. However, I felt unsatisfied being the only one stripped from his clothes.

And so I turned around on my heels so that I was facing him and not wasting any time I did the same exact thing as he did. He just looked at me in awe but did not protest or anything and let me to strip him. He even was more than happy about it but it was just my guessing.

Moments later, we were standing by the bed looking and scanning each other. Oh my lord, he was so fucking gorgeous that I had such a hard time to restrain myself from attacking him. Now I understand why my female colleagues were staring at him so much and literally slobbering each time they saw him.

I can identify myself with them at this. Just recently I realised, how much a lucky bastard I am. Because I am the only one who can touch and kiss this illegally well-built body.

Somehow I felt honoured and at the same time a little selfish. But I do not mind to be selfish at times like this. Who would not be?

We were just standing there still gaze locked on each other. Words weren't needed in this case. Then he wrapped his hands around my waist and pulled me closer and pasted his lips on mine.

That feeling of having his lips on my own was just surreal. His lips were soft, pink and I just couldn't get enough of them. As the kiss deepened I felt my trousers became really uncomfortable. But I was not the only one with that problem.

I wanted more. I wanted so much more than a just a kiss and so I came a step closer so that our bodies were touching and brushing against each other. I purposely nestled my groin against his causing him to pant into the kiss.

I repeated the movements until I could clearly feel his throbbing cock under the fabric twitching painfully. With a smirk on my face I broke the kiss.

"Ri-Ritsu"

"What?"

Without saying any word Takano grabbed me by my arms and pushed me hard. I lost my balance and landed on my back on the bed.

"HEY... " I protested but I was silenced by those insatiable and demanding lips of his.

When our lips parted he looked at me with a serious face. Or at least he tried to be serious but failed miserably.

"You little teaser..." He said.

"You are imagining things." I lied but I know that Takano isn't that stupid to believe in this shit.

"Yeah? And then be so kind to explain this... "And he pointed on his arousal in his pants.

"I have no idea how it happened... "And I looked away while a huge smile settled on my face. I could barely hold back my laugh.

"You have no idea huh..." he frowned at me with an unreadable expression. But then he suddenly cupped my jaw and turned back and instantly pasted his lips on mine.

When he broke the kiss he leaned closer to my ear and whispered. "I guess someone needs a little punishment here..."

Those words sent chills down my spine. That voice of his was irresistible. He nibbled and licked my earlobe before wandering down on my neck.

There he kissed, sucked and bit it leaving many red bite marks behind. I let out a louder pant and groan. It felt incredible. He moved lower and stopped by my nipples.

He sucked on them, pinched them and squeezed them between them till they became erect. Oh god, when he took one of them into his mouth I threw my head back into the pillow.

When he got bored with one, he moved to the other one giving it the same care as to the previous one.

I just lay there enjoying every single moment of this. This was the first time that someone was so gently and caressing with me as he is. My previous boyfriend did not really care about this little plays and gestures. He was only interested in the fuck itself. Nothing more or less could be expected.

But now I am feeling that it is not just about the physical satisfaction. This wasn't just about our sexual desires. It was not a simple fuck. This was much more than that. This was the first time that I did not felt like a play toy for someone's amusement and sexual release.

When he reached the trousers he looked at me with those hungry eyes of his. I bit my lip. The desire for this man was so unbearable that I almost exploded.

He unclipped the belt and unbuttoned the button on my pants. He moved a little further down without breaking eye-contact with me he took the zipper between his teeth and slowly pulled down the zipper.

My lord, I almost came by the way he looked at me. He was hungry. He was longing for me as badly as I was for him. Everyone could tell from the way he was looking at me.

Then he tugged his fingers behind the hem of my pants. I lifted my lower half to help him to get rid of that annoying fabric which was in the way.

My briefs were the next on the list and so in few moments I was completely naked. My face blushed heavily in embarrassment as he sat up on his knees and thoroughly scanned me.

He licked his lips. He was more than satisfied with the view. His pants became a hindrance. And so he quickly climbed off the bed and with swift motions he got rid of them.

My eyes almost fell out of their places as I had the ultimate privilege of seeing him STARK NAKED. My breathing almost stopped, my heart pounding like crazy. My mouth was watering. That view was just so enchanting and breathtaking. My cock twitched painfully as I allowed myself to shamelessly gawking at that perfect body.

Maybe this was the only chance to see him like this so I better live up with this chance. It is a once in a lifetime opportunity.

Takano recognized my gaze on him. He smirked perversely. "Do you like what you see?"

"More than I should."

With that he climbed back on the bed above me. Oh my lord, my mind was going total blank.

I was slobbering like a dog literally, as he moved closer. My hands immediately attacked that outrageously gorgeous body. I wanted to touch him so bad, that if I didn't, I would have gone insane, I swear.

Takano closed his eyes and enjoyed it as my fingers were wandering on his back, up to his shoulders, then down on his arms.

"Why are you so perfect?" I asked him as I was still exploring his upper body.

"Why are you so beautiful and compelling?" He asked me back. I dryly gulped.

"But let's leave this chit-chat for later... all I want is now to shove my dick inside that nice, pink butthole of yours and fuck you till morning."

"Then... what are you waiting for?" I raised an eyebrow at him. He looked at me in shock before he lowered himself. I instinctively spread my legs so he could have a better access to my butt.

Before proceeding to that part, with one hand he grabbed my cock into his hand and gave it a few strokes. I let out a louder moan as a result.

His other hand slipped between my buttocks and his fingers began to titillate my entrance. Oh my... I swear I could see stars as he stimulates both the front and the back side.

My fingers on my hand and feet curled up in the sheets as the pleasure was unbearable. It felt just too good. I was like in seventh heaven.

But as I felt my climax coming Takano stopped. I gave him a questionable expression accompanied with a loud disappointed whine.

"Don't worry baby, this is just the beginning you know." With that he spread my legs wider and comfortable nestled between them.

After a long resistance one of his fingers finally entered me. I cried out loudly. It wasn't that painful since I wasn't a virgin anymore but it still stung a bit. And so I frowned.

Takano looked at me with concern. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am... it isn't painful just weird that is all. "

"I am glad to hear that." And he moved up to my lips and kissed me.

While kissing his finger began to move inside me. A few moments later, he added two more fingers and so three fingers were now furiously preparing me.

"Ah... oh..." I broke the kiss as his fingers were doing their job more than well. I was a panting mess already. My gaze blurry, my mind was total blank.

All I could concentrate on was him and his fingers inside me, making me pant and moan shamelessly like a slut.

But somehow I felt that his fingers aren't enough. I wanted more.

"Ah... Takano... I ... do ... not... want your fingers anymore..." I was babbling. My breath became erratic.

Takano looked at me. "Are you sure about it?"

"Yes I am ... now HURRY... Shove that thick cock of yours inside of my hole like NOW." I was literally screaming. I longing I felt was unbearable. I wanted him. I wanted to be fucked by him so much...

Takano firstly looked at me as he saw a ghost or something but then he withdrew his fingers from my ass and repositioned himself.

He put his dick to my twitching eager hole. I bit my lip as I felt how the head was making his way inside.

"OH GOD..." I screamed out loud. In that moment I did not really cared about being overheard.

Takano stopped and looked at me." Are you alright?"  
"Yes... but I wasn't penetrated in a long time so... "

He raised an eyebrow at me before turning his attention back to his dick which was slowly disappearing till he was in till the hilt.

I threw my head back. Oh my lord, feeling his throbbing cock inside of me was unbelievable. I wasn't feeling much of the pain. Thanks to Takano's thorough preparation.

He waited giving me time to adjust to his size. My lord, he was big and thick but felt incredible inside.

I became impatient as the urge raised. And so I started to move my hip against him.

"Is it really okay for me to move?" he asked me. I rolled my eye in annoyance. He was too cautions with me and it was getting on my nerves like I was a fragile porcelain or something.

"Of course you can... you are making me impatient, you know."

Not saying a word he took both my legs and put it over his shoulder before leaning close to me and stealing a kiss before he FINALLY began to move.

I became a total wreck beneath him. As his trusts intensified my moans and pants became much louder and more frequent. This was too good to be truth.

"AH...YES...MORE..." I was literally begging him for more. It felt just too good. I haven't felt this good with any of my previous partners I was with.

Takano exactly knew what to do, where to touch, to kiss. And then it happened. I threw my head back, my spine arched and then felt back into the mattress as Takano hit that magic spot.

"FOR FUCK SAKE... DO IT MORE... HIT THAT SPOT MORE..." I screamed. Takano gladly did as he was told hitting that one spot mercilessly.

I knew that at this rate it will not take too long before I reach my limit and so I reached out my hands and brought him closer to me. He let go of my legs so I was able to wrap my legs around his waist.

"I ... I AM SO CLOSE..." I was bubbling as he trusted inside of me even faster. I could feel that he was also not that far behind.

"ME TOO, RITSU..."  
"Let's come together... come inside of me..."

And with that within few minutes we both came. I came covering our stomachs and abdomens with my cum. Takano released himself deep inside of me. I could hear him groan and pant as he reached his climax.

Few moments passed and Takano pulled out of me and lay down next to me. I instantly cuddled to his right side.

"How was it?" he asked.

"It was heavenly." I admitted.

"I agree. Shall we do it again later?"

"You sure have stamina. I am almost dead tired you know."

"It cannot be helped. But if you do not want I won't force you."

"Glad to hear that..." in that moment my stomach loudly announced that it needs some food. We both burst out in laughter.

"It seems that I should go and prepare something." and with that he slipped out from bed and headed towards the kitchen. I, of course closely followed him.

...

To be continued XD


	9. A new ally?

Chapter 9: New ally

Today was one of those days which I will never forget in my life. Today I was able to become one with the man I love. And this time it wasn't just about our sexual desires. It was much more than that. It was about truly love making, with our feelings and bodies melting into one.

Maybe it was a little bit of rushed cause no one would in normal circumstances sleep with his own boss after like one week of knowing each other. Someone would say that I am doing this out of self-seeking and seeking for Takano's status, power and money and someone would even call me a gold-digger.

In all fairness, I would not be surprised if someone would really call me like that. Even I have noticed that few of my colleagues have changed their attitude towards me. However, they knew that if they try something against me, Takano will fire them and punish them heavily.

But luckily most of them are still very friendly with me. And I am grateful for it. I did not mean any harm. But then, there is the few of them which are definitely plotting something or at least they look like that. They became far quieter, timid, and haughty, look down on me and even pretend like I am not even working there.

And Takano knows about them. He assured me that they are just jealous of me and I shouldn't give them any attention. On the other hand he warned me that if I notice anything suspicious I have to report to him immediately so he could intervene in time.

However, it is necessarily to say that our relationship is not announced officially yet. But as I know Takano it will not take long and the whole world will know about it.

At one point if Takano is really going to do that I would be the happiest man on this planet without a doubt. It would mean the world to me that he publicly admits to going out with me. It would mean that he is not remorseful about having a same sex relationship.

However... there is another side of every coin and so does this as well. On the other hand, it will evoke lot of indignation and outrage in others. But I am certain that we will overcome those judgemental views.

I, myself will not allow anyone to intervene and ruin this still fragile relationship on which we are working on. For once I feel that love has finally found me and that that destiny is giving me an ultimate chance to be happy with the one I have fallen in love with. And I do not want to waste this chance.

Now am feeling like in seventh heaven, having that man as my lover is the ultimate happiness. Am I regretting moving in with him? Not a slightest bit. I am fully aware of the challenges and hindrances which will stand in our ways but I know and I believe that with our love we can overcome any kind of obstacles.

I am also aware that a few people like my ex Paul or Yokozawa won't be really overjoyed with the news about us. Especially Yokozawa, who is known for his fanaticism with Takano, will not be pleased with the news.

But in the moment I am not bothering myself with this kind of things. It is useless to stress myself out over things that may or not even happen.

Right now, what matters is that I am here with my lover in the kitchen eating our breakfast. "So, what are the plans for today?" I asked while taking a huge bite from my sandwich.

"Give me a second..." and Takano stood up and went into the bedroom to fetch his phone. He then took a bite of his own sandwich while he checked his emails and stuff. After like two minutes he put the mobile down on the table now fully concentrating on his sandwich.

After we ate our sandwiches I asked Takano. "When am I supposed to move in? My things are scattered around the flat."

"Today would be more than appreciated. Since I know what Yokozawa is capable of, I simply cannot allow you to stay there even for a minute. And so I decided that today we have I day off so I can help you with the packing. Pack just the most necessary things, okay? The others will be moved here by the movers so do not worry."

I frowned. Something isn't right. There is something fishy. What is with this rushed moving? "Why the sudden rush? Is there something I do not know?"

Takano's smile vanished and his expression became more serious. "It may be a little rushed but I have my reasons for it. Yokozawa is an unpredictable person, you know. He has a frequent mood swings so you can never know what to expect from him. Not just that, he is a really dangerous man. What I heard he has "some" connections to the mafia and so... and as you had the chance to see he is a fanatic stalker as well. So that is why I am rushing this. It is for your own safety. I know that I hired a bodyguard exclusively just for you. However, I cannot be at ease when you are not here with me."

"But you know that imprisoning me here isn't the best option either. You know I have to deal with my father and his whims and crazy ideas and also I do not want to show that asshole that I am afraid of him or something. "

"I know that more than well Ritsu. I am not saying that you will be locked here for 24/7 but still do me a favour and just do as I say, okay? During the day you are free to go anywhere you want and do what you want to do. But at night you better stay here with me. I know what I am talking about Ritsu. Yokozawa is a hazardous and a really troublesome person who can turn your life into a living hell and that is something you don't want to happen. "

I looked at him in disbelief but his expression did not change. He was still really serious his voice cold and haughty.

But surely, he has known Yokozawa for a while and he knows the best what that son of bitch is capable of. And that is why I shouldn't have any doubt in Takano's words.

He took my hand into his and looked into my eyes. "Listen here Ritsu. I love you. I love you so much that you are my priority number one. You are the most important person in my life, you know. That is why I want you to be by my side from today on. During the day your bodyguard will be literally glued to you and won't leave not even for a millisecond, understood. You can do whatever you want. You can go hang out with your friends or just go for a walk after work. I will leave it to you how you want to spend the rest of the day. But your bodyguard will guard you wherever you go. This is my only condition."

I nodded. I am aware that everything he is doing is for my own sake. I know it more than well. Yet still I feel like he is a little bit exaggerating. On the other hand he knows from firsthand what kind of a guy that Yokozawa asshole his so... in that aspect I cannot argue with him.

I intertwined my fingers with his and said," I will do as you say if that will make you happy. But please do not worry about me that much. I am doing just fine. I do not want you stress yourself out because of me. If something happens Frank will be by my side and will contact you in case of emergence. Ok? And also I will do as I please just to show that dickhead that I am not afraid of him or anyone else. I want to prove them that I am not dependent on you in any aspect."

Takano frowned but a little smile reappeared on his face. He shook his head in disbelief."You... you are such an amazing human being, Ritsu. I am such a lucky bastard to have you by my side." And then he let go of my hand and with one hand he enveloped his arm around me and pulled me closer to him.

His lips immediately pasted to mine. I smiled into the kiss before wrapping my hand around his waist.

The kiss was gentle and slow. Our tongues danced in unison.

After a few moments our lips parted catching for some fresh air.

"I would rather be here together with you all day long and just enjoy your presence than packing and arranging stuff like this." Takano snorted as he was about to put on his jacket.

"Same here, but you know the things will not pack themselves, unfortunately."

Takano rolled his eyes. "I just hope that you have not too much stuff."

"Do not worry. I will pack just really the most necessary things. One or two carbon box will be more than enough. "

"I hope so... now let's stop with the chit-chat. I do not want to take root here, you know."

I rolled my eyes. "Someone is really impatient here. By the way, have you even informed the company about our little holiday?"

"I have taken care of it, like two hours ago. By the way, I am boss, so rest assured. Now let's go."

After that, we put on our shoes, take our coats and locked the door before getting in the car.

My apartment was like 20 minutes apart from by car. On the way we were silent. But as we were slowly approaching the parking lot in front of my apartment a strange feeling awakened inside of me.

When Takano parked the car and turned off the engine, I quickly looked around to make sure that nothing or no one suspicious is wandering around here.

I sighed in relief that everything is okay. However, when I got out of the car, that strange feeling was getting stronger. I got nervous. Something isn't right. I can feel it.

Takano looked at me with concern in his eyes. "Are you okay?" he asked. "I do not why but I have a strange feeling, Takano. Something just isn't right and it is bugging me. "

"What do you mean under strange feeling?"

"I do not know. Let's just quickly check my apartment." As we slowly approached the entrance door, I could felt my heart pounding in my throat.

And as we reached the entrance door... boom... my intuition was right. Someone has been in apartment. The entrance door was clearly damaged, like someone used a crowbar to be able to force open the door.

"What the actual fuck is this?" I asked in disbelief as I stepped closer to the door, the door handle was almost ripped off. The door itself was left open ajar.

Takano frowned and clenched his fist. Someone was here not a long time ago.

I looked at him. "I guess, I did not have to use my keys anymore..." I tried to ease this already tense atmosphere.

"Shall we go inside?"

Takano sighed heavily."I will kill that idiot who did this."

We went in tentatively. Either of us was prepared for the scene which was awaiting us inside.

As we stepped in, I turned on the lights. In that moment, I paled like three shades, my heart stopped as well as my breathing.

I had to blinked trice or more to convince myself that what I am seeing is really my apartment.

We were just in the hallway, but it was already a complete mess. When we entered the living room, my eyes almost fell out. The documents and stuff were scattered around on the floor, some of them were torn into million pieces. The couch and the seethe were turned over; the cushions were ripped so their content was all over the floor as well.

The pictures on the shelves were also smashed down. But what was the worst was that the vase which I received from my father as a birthday gift was smashed into smithereens. That vase normally cost around like 10 thousand dollars.

The curtains were also torn; the coffee table was also turned over. I heavily sighed. I was shaking. Who did this? And why did he do that?

Normally, the robbers are after the money and jewellery and they did not wreak such havoc.

The one who did this was really gave his best to leave such a havoc behind and he also knew that I was the one living here.

Takano looked around in attempt to find something which could help us. My body began to tremble as I went up to the place where the vase was originally standing. That vase meant a lot to me.

The vase was one of the few things I have ever received from my father. I knelt down and picked up a piece of it into my hand. Tears appeared in my eyes as I was holding that little piece.

Takano immediately came up to me, knelt down behind me and enveloped his arms around me.

"This was vase was really important for me, you know. It wasn't just a simple vase. Not for me. I received it from my father on my18th birthday. I promised him that I would cherish it." My voice cracked as my emotions overwhelmed me. The tears slowly began to trail down on my cheeks.

Takano silently hugged me tight from behind. "Do not cry, Ritsu. It makes me sad to see you like this. It is hard for me to imagine how you must feel right now. But I am here with you and I will never leave you alone. Never, ever you hear me? I will help you with everything you need. We will catch that son of a bitch and I personally will teach him a lesson. I know how to deal with him."

I did not say anything just quietly sobbed. We both had a clue, who stands behind this whole shit.

But just then I realised how lucky I was when I decided to stay at Takano's place. I slipped out from Takano's hug and stood up. I went up to the window and looked out.

"I just realised that if I haven't had stayed at your place yesterday then I would have been not just robbed but also been death by now."

Takano's eyes widened at the sudden realisation. I was right. If I wouldn't have stayed the night, I would most probably be death or at least beaten to pulp by now.

This cannot be a coincidence. It simply cannot be. What kind of sorcery is behind this?

Both of us looked at each other in disbelief. Takano came up to me and grabbed my hand and tightly squeezed it.

"What kind of sorcery is this, huh?"

"I do not know. This is like a cruel game in which you make the right decision, you receive a reward. But if you make a bad choice then you are going to be punished. "

I stayed silent. He was absolutely right. This is like a game in which you have no right to make a mistake. I do not want to think off what can happen if we make just a minor mistake. It can cost our life, for fuck sake.

We need to be more vigilant and cautious from now on. We cannot let our guard down otherwise it can backfire on us. As I was standing by the window I closed my eyes for a moment and took a deep breath.

I must gather myself together. I cannot let Yokozawa have his fun seeing me falling apart. I must be strong to overcome this. Thank God that I have Takano by my side. Without him, I would have been a total nervous wreck.

I could feel Takano's hands wrapping around my waist. He stepped closer to me. I let a loud pant out as I felt his strong chest against my back. It felt just so good.

I leaned against his chest. Feeling those protecting arms around me was too good to be real. Sometimes I am asking myself that if this is really true and not just an illusion of mine.

"What are we going to do now?" I asked as I was looking outside the window.

I could felt how he has tensed up. "I have a plan. Since that asshole knows that you are with me and staying at my place, I decided we are going to move into another apartment, which is located near the company and has a really reliable security system. But not to evoke any suspicion, we will do it later and in secret."

He said it with a surprisingly calm voice, like he was already prepared for this. I turned towards him and looked at him with a questionable expression.  
"Where you prepared that this would happen?"

"I wasn't expecting Yokozawa to do this. But I knew that you would not be safe here nor at the apartment in which I am living. And so I arranged things so that if the situation necessitates changing locations we can do it without any problem. It is just a temporary decision because he will find out sooner or later but we will be safe. That apartment complex is one of the best secured places in this town. Just the chosen one has the access to it."

Why I shouldn't be surprised about it. Takano is smarter than I thought and is like three steps further than that dickhead. And I was really grateful for that.

"Wow, you are something I must admit. But how do you want to do that secret moving?" Takano just smirked. "Leave it to me, Ritsu."

"For now let's go and look around if there isn't something missing."

"That is a good idea." And then he let me go. We went from the living room into the kitchen, where of course the furniture was turned over, all the plates were shattered on the floor, the drawers were on the floors, their content scattered everywhere. Luckily, nothing expensive has been broken here or stolen.

Then my bedroom was next. Indeed, my laptop was smashed into smithereens as well. When I looked through the papers I noticed that some of the documents are missing which annoyed me. Luckily those documents weren't that important as they looked like. My clothes were all over the floor. Some of them were torn. But I notice that he torn just those which were branded. Interesting, I must say.

When we went through the rest of the apartment and the things, I shook my head in disbelief. Sadness was long gone. It was overtaken by anger and indignation. My veins were boiling in rage.

"What should we do now?"

"Call the police and let them do the work. I will go after the landlord and explain what happened. Do not worry about the damage caused by that asshole. I will pay for the repairs and everything connected with it."

"You don't have to, you know. I have enough money to pay for it."

"I know but still I will pay for it. I will not go bankrupt, do not worry."

I just rolled my eyes. "If you insist... I have no objection then. "

"Good, now let's call the police and the landlord and then get the hell out of here."

"Before that let me take some things with me."

I went back to my bedroom. Luckily one of the drawers which couldn't be open were untouched and in one piece. I fished out the key and opened it. There was an USB and spare laptop just in case. How smart huh? It will spare me a lot of time. Thank God that I made copies of all important things I had on that smashed laptop.

I looked around but there wasn't anything that I needed. When I was done I went back to Takano who already was talking with the landlord.

"Do not worry Sir. I will pay for the repair costs. Everything will be okay. "The man just smiled before he approached me.

"Young man, you are lucky to have such a man as your lover. " I blushed heavily. This was embarrassing. I will kill Takano later for this.

"Indeed I am a lucky man."

"I hope that you will be always happy together. On the other hand, I am a little bit sad that you are moving out but after what happened I can understand your decision even more. I just hope that you will come and pay a visit sometime. "I nodded. We shook hands before Takano approached us.

"You took everything you wanted?"

I gave a quick glance around the apartment before nodding. Clothes and other stuff can be bought in the shop so, therefore I do not need them.

"Yeah I think yes. But on the way HOME, we will need to stop in one or two shops to buy new clothes and stuff. "

"I have no objection."

"Then I think we are done here for now. We will come back for some things later on."

We shook hands with the landlord once again and made our leaves before the police arrived.

...

In that time

Yokozawa was sitting in a bar which was not so far away from the place he "visited". The bar was full of snobs and weird people. Yokozawa was sitting on a bar chair behind the counter.

He was waiting for his order. He ordered himself a double whiskey with ice and lemon. His sneer was visible on miles.

While waiting for the drink someone approached him.

"Can I sit next to you?" he gently asked.

"Suit yourself." Yokozawa answered. When he looked at the guy, he frowned. That guy was somehow familiar to him. He had seen him before. He was sure about it. But he had some doubts and so to clean his doubts he said, "I saw you before."

The guy looked at him. "I saw you too. Weren't you the one sitting in the back of the bar with that black haired guy?"

"Yes that was me."

"Ah... so I still have a good memory." And he chuckled.

"If I may ask, in what kind of relationship you were with that Ritsu guy?"

"To cut the story short, I am his ex –boyfriend."

Yokozawa looked at him in surprise. "Good to know."

"May I ask the same question?"

"That black haired guy and I were dating a long time ago. But somehow our ways parted and so we only get to see each other as business partners. Nowadays, however he cut his ties with me completely thanks to his new secretary Ritsu, your ex."

Paul looked at him with his mouth open. "Wait a minute..."

"I am saying that the guy who slapped you in the face hired your ex as his personal secretary. But what I know his is not just his secretary. They seem to have a more intimate relationship with each other. "

"Oh..." and he shook his head." And I foolishly believe that Ritsu will not spread his legs for money and jobs anymore. But as it seems, he has not changed."

Yokozawa looked at him with a raised eyebrow," What did you mean by that?"

"You do not know? Ritsu is a really pretty boy and he knows how to use his pretty face and body to his advantage."  
Yokozawa took a sip from his drink. Paul ordered the same as him.

"I had a feeling that he had some ulterior motives, when he became Takano's secretary. But I wouldn't have thought that he would lower himself that much."

"I wouldn't either. But yeah, shit happens. And what you just said I can assume that Takano fell for his trap."

Yokozawa sighed."Takano had a weakness for young pretty boys."

"Is that so?"

"Yes it is... but Ritsu it seems went even further than just spreading his legs for him. Lately, I have seen him visiting Takano's apartment quite frequently, especially after work."

Paul shook his head."And I thought that he might change but it seems that nothing has really changed. What a disappointment."

Paul got his drink and took a sip from it. "It may be a little late, but anyway... I am Paul."

"I am Yokozawa."

"But to tell you the truth that Ritsu guy is getting on my nerves."

"Why is that?"

"He is so irritating. I hate it when I see him together with Takano. It makes my blood boiling."

"Hmm... aren't you a little bit jealous?"

"Nah... On that wormy? ... Not really. I am just sick of how he fawns over Takano... It makes me sick to my stomach..."

"What are you planning to do?"

"Do not know yet... however today I paid a "visit" do this apartment and left a clear message."

"What do you mean by that?"  
"Nah... I will tell you later... now ... that you are here... you come quite handy to me..."

"Is that so?" Paul took another sip from his glass.

"Yeap... we should work together to get rid of that wormy from Takano's side."

...

To be continued... XD


End file.
